My Not So Fairy Tale Love Story
by dominique1028
Summary: Ana is in college and 19 when she meets Christian. They began a romance that is driven by lust and eventually love. This follows the book story line with a few twists and turns. Jack isnt her boos but he is dangerous and Leila is a way bigger threat then she was in fifty shades darker. Jump on the ride that is Christian Grey. Hopefully Elena doesnt knock you off!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is my 3__rd__ story ;-) I do hope you enjoy !_

_THIS STORY IS FROM ANA POINT OF VIEW. I ofcourse do not own the characters. The wonderful E.L James does! I'm kind of making this up as I go so please be patient ;-)_

CHAPTER ONE

This is my second year of college and I must admit it is way harder than I thought it would be. Being an English Literature major should be fun - right? I love to read and would do it all day if I could but unfortunately I cant. I have a job at this store called Claytons and it takes up some of my time. It's like a mom and pop version of Home Depot. I get to spend the rest of my time with my lovers. Mr. Rochester, Mr. Darcy and lets not forget Mr. Knightly. I sit down my book and look at my clock on the wall. Its 9:30 already. I know Kate is going to come strutting into my room at any minute ready to go out. We met last year and have been stuck to each other like glue every since. When we had the opportunity to move out of our dorm it only made sense for us to live together.

I get up from my desk and walk into my closet. I have no clubs clothes whatsoever because I don't go out. I'm not even 21 so I figured what's the point in buying any. Kate insists we go to Seattle and party. She swears we will get in with our fake I. d so I'm game. Kate isn't the type to take no for an answer. She can be very tenacious. I pull out a black sundress and Kate grabs it out of my hand. I turn to look at her and of course she looks perfect. She has on a strapless gold dress with 4 inch heels. My black dress cant stand next to this. I frown and put my hands on my hips.

"Kate I'm going to just stay here. I don't want to go." I whine.

Kate smiles and shakes her head.

"Ana you have to go out. You never do anything fun and so as your best friend it is my job to take you out." Kate replies.

"Do you expect me to pay you for this job?" I ask her.

Kate rolls her eyes and walks out of my room. I drop my head and follow her. We walk into her room and she goes into her closet which is like a department store. She comes out minutes later holding a black strapless dress with black stilettos. My eyes widen and I look at Kate. She has to be insane.

"Kate I cant wear that." I say.

Kate smiles and nodes her head.

"Yes you can. Ana you will look to die for trust me. You've got a hot body."

"A hot body?"

I look down and laugh. I wear a b-cup bra and I have no hips or butt for the matter. A hot body is something I don't have. Kate hands me the dress and shoes.

"Ana please go put this on. I don't know what its going to take for you to see how hot you are."

I roll my eyes and walk out of the room. We'll see how this goes. I take a quick shower and decide to shave. I put on the dress and refuse to look in the mirror. Kate walks into the room as I am putting on my shoes. She whistles and I look at her. She is holding her Chi flat irons and her Victoria's Secret make up bag.

"Its time for hair and makeup Ana and then its goodbye Portland and hello Seattle."

An hour later I walk to my full length mirror and I cant believe my eyes. I look different but in a good way. My dark brown hair is pulled into a curly up do and this dress gives me a shape even though it could be a size smaller. Kate has loaded my face with makeup and the eye shadow really brings out my big blue eyes. She did a good job I must admit. Kate walks up behind me and smiles.

"You look beautiful Ana."

"Yes I look like I'm going to the Playboy mansion." I say jokingly.

Kate eyes light up and she smiles proudly.

"Then my job is done."

I grab my purse off of my bed and were off. I climb into Kate's Mercedes and inwardly sigh allowing my thin frame to sink into the leather seats. It is luxury at its best and whole lot different from Wanda my Volkswagen Beetle. I bought her from my friend Jose's mother and she gets me from point a to point b what more could a girl ask for? I look out the window and smile. It's a beautiful June afternoon and the weather is perfect. Sunny with a cool breeze. Kate cuts on the radio and Maroon 5 sings us to Seattle.

Day turns into night and we have arrived. Kate stops at the valet and we get out. I look at the line wrapped around the building and I roll my eyes. I look at Kate and she is smiling at the bouncer.

"Kate there is no way I'm standing in that line." I state.

Kate laughs and gracefully throws her hair back over her shoulder. All of the men stop and stare at her. Yes she is that beautiful and I smile proud to be her friend. She grabs my hand and leads me to the front door. She looks up at the big tanned bouncer and smiles.

"What do a girl got to do to skip this awful line?" She asks flirtatiously.

The bouncer smiles and looks at his coworker who is equally as big as him. They look at us and smile.

"Nothing sweetheart because you two beauties are free to go in."

Kate looks at me and smiles. Wow that was easy we didn't even have to show the fake id's. The bouncer moves to the side and we walk past him and into the club. The music is so loud I can feel it. Kate's grip gets tighter on my hand and we began to walk towards the bar. The club is packed with wall to wall people. I say excuse me repeatedly as I bump into people as we walk by but they're having to much fun to care. We finally make it to the bar and relief washes over me. I dread the thought of going back into that crowd. Kate yells something to a very cute bartender and hands him her credit card. She looks at me and smiles as she began to move to Pit bull's "Feel This Moment". I smile and try to move but my body doesn't listen. I haven't danced in forever and I feel very awkward right now. The bartender hands Kate our drinks and she hands me mine.

"Drink it fast Steele you need some liquor in your system so you can have fun!" She yells.

I roll my eyes and take a sip of the drink. Hmmm. It tastes surprisingly good and has a little mint flavor to it. I drink it down and she smiles. She grabs my glass and places it on the bar.

"Let's go dance!" She yells.

I nod my head and grab her hand. Back into the legion of doom we go. We squeeze threw people and finally make it to the dance floor. I look at Kate and shake my head disapprovingly at how long it took us to get here. She laughs and Ke$ha "Die Young" began to play. Kate yells and began to move her body to the music. I look at her and try to mimic her moves. The more the song plays and my drink kicks in I start to really enjoy myself. Kate was right that drink was just what I needed to relax. The song changes and The Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" blasts threw the speakers. I love this song! I look at Kate and we both shake our head in excitement. It feels so good to relax and not stress over school. I began to dance and I feel big hands wrap around my waist. I stiffen and slowly turn around. I look up and I see God's gift to women. A tall handsome guy with piercing grey eyes is looking down at me. He pulls my body to his and we began to dance. I'm speechless and all I can think is if I'm dreaming or not. This man is to handsome to want to dance with me. Little old me. I'm Anastasia Steele boring virgin college student. Its way more hotter girls in here than me. I look down feeling very insecure and he pulls my face up.

"Smile you look beautiful.' He says sternly.

I instantly smile and bite down on my bottom lip. His eyes grow dark and we stop dancing. He leans down and looks at me intensely.

"Please don't bite that lip. Its very distracting and makes me want to do things to you when I don't even know you." He says.

Holy shit I nearly expire. Who is this guy and where did he come from? I must have passed out on the dance floor because this cant be real. I blush and he smiles. He pulls me closely to his body and we began to dance.

We've danced through three songs and my feet began to ache. I rest my head on his chest and he flinches. He stops dancing and looks down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking very concerned.

I quickly nod my head.

"I'm just tired from dancing. I think I will go sit down for a second. I just need to tell my friend."

He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Okay where is she?" He asks.

I turn around and Kate is dancing with this blonde cutie. She glances at me and nodes her head in approval of my mystery guy. I walk towards her and she stops dancing.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes I'm just going to go sit down for a second." I reply.

The blonde cutie looks at my mystery guy and starts laughing.

"Why I never thought I would see they day Christian Grey would find a girl in the club." He says teasingly.

Kate and I turn to my mystery guy. His eyes are dark and he is scowling at the blonde cutie. He looks down at me and his face softens.

"This is my brother Elliot and I'm Christian Grey." He says smoothly.

Brothers? I turn to Kate and we are both yelling yes in our head. I turn to Elliot and I smile.

"Hi I'm Anastasia." I say realizing I haven't introduced myself to Christian.

Elliot smiles and his whole face lights up. He is very handsome and has that surfer look to him with the frosted blonde tips and all.

"Ana nice to meet you. You and Kate are the prettiest girls in here." He says.

I smile surprised by his admission and he smiles at me again. Christian tightens his grip on my hand and looks at Elliot.

"She said her name was Anastasia not Ana. Call my phone when you two are ready to leave we will be somewhere sitting down."

Kate looks at Christian and frowns. I think his dominate attitude is to much for her because she can be very controlling herself.

"Don't leave this club with her or I will have all of the Seattle police department on your ass." She says sweetly.

Christian nods his head unfazed by Kate's threat. I smile at Kate and we walk off. Christian moves effortlessly through the crowd. Its as if everyone is moving out of his way. All of the woman are staring and him and all of the men feel intimidated by him. We walk to a VIP area and Christian yells something to the bouncer. The bouncer looks at him as if he just hit the lottery and he quickly steps to the side so we can walk up a flight of stairs. Christian leads me to a booth and I quickly sit down. My feet are throbbing and I want to take my shoes off but decided not to. I don't think Christian would find that too appealing. I look at him and under the lights and I can see just how sexy he really is. He has dark copper unruly hair that I desperately want to run my hands through. I look at his chiseled jaw and my eyes trail down to his sexy lips. I look up into his eyes and they are looking at me. Grey eyes to blue eyes I cannot look away. He has me in a trance. This man is fine and there is absolutely no way I have a chance to get with him. He licks his lips and smiles.

"You look very beautiful in that dress Anastasia. Elliot was right when he said you and your friend was the prettiest women in the club."

I blush and look away. A complement from him is big. He's nothing like the guys I know. He's handsome and even though he looks young he is very mature acting. Christian scoots closer to me and I get a whiff of his cologne. It smells heavenly. I inhale his scent and bite down on my bottom lip. Christian groans and touches the side of my face. His big strong hands caress my face and slid into my hair. He pulls my face to his and I close my eyes. I feel his soft lips meet mine and I moan. Christians tongue invades my mouth and he begins to kiss me like I have never been kissed before. Electricity running from his body to mine pulling me insanely close to him. While one of his hands is holding the back of my head his other hand travels down my body and onto my leg. He slowly slid his hand up under my dress and I stop kissing him. He looks at me confused.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

I smile and nod my head. He removes his hand from up under my dress and frowns.

"I'm sorry if I went to far. Please forgive me." He says apologetically.

I smile and touch his hand.

"Your fine. I'm a virgin and so I get a' little nervous when guys go near that spot." I say freely.

I actually feel very comfortable telling him I'm a virgin. That's weird. Christian looks at me and frowns. My heart begins to beat fast. Did I do something wrong? He acts as if I told him I was pregnant or had some sort of disease. He scoots away from me and motions for the waiter to come over. He orders us a bottle of Cristal and the waiter disappears. I look at him and smile.

"Do you hate virgins?" I ask him playfully trying to lighten the mood.

He looks at me and shakes his head. He laughs and a second later I began to laugh too. He looks very young when he laughs. I look at his collard white linen Gucci shirt and smile. He must come from a rich family like Kate.

"So what do you do?" I ask him.

"I run my own company Anastasia. What do you do?" He asks.

"I'm a college student." I reply.

The waiter returns with the Cristal and two champagne glasses. She pours some into both of our glasses and sit them onto the table. She puts the bottle onto the table and quickly walks away. Christian hands me my glass and I smile. I take a sip and smile at Christian. The Cristal is delicious. It tastes expensive which I'm sure it is. I quickly finish my glass and Christian frowns.

"Your not driving are you?" He asks.

I shake my head. He seems different now. Distant. Its almost like he's nervous but why? I'm the one that's not on the same level as him. I scoot over towards him and he looks at me with a blank expression.

"Christian do you have a girlfriend or something?" I ask him nervously.

His eyes crinkle and he smiles. He's amused by my question but it wasn't a joke.

"No Anastasia I don't have a girlfriend. I don't do the whole girlfriend thing."

I frown and my hopes and dreams of being with this man flies out the window. He's gay. Why didn't I see this coming? I scoot away and he looks at me intensely. I feel like he is peeling away my clothes and looking into my soul.

"What's wrong Anastasia?" He asks.

No one has ever made my name sound so good. The way it rolls off his tongue makes him want to scream. This man is the epitome of sexy.

"Nothing Christian. You said you don't do women and so I gave you some space."

He looks at me quizzically and starts laughing. This man is ridiculous. So mercurial. His laughing continues and I began to get upset. What the hell is so funny?

"Christian what's so funny?" I ask and poke out my lips.

He succumbs to my pout and stops laughing. He scoots next to me and looks down at me.

"Anastasia I never said I don't like women. I said I don't do the girlfriend thing. I love women and I love what I can do with them. You and I well were in compatible." He says nonchalantly.

His observation is enough to bruise my ego and royally piss me off. I scoot until I'm out of the booth and I look down at him.

"Christian it was nice to meet you and thank you for the glass of champagne. I'm going to join my friend on the dance floor now. You should find someone your compatible with to help you finish that bottle."

I walk away leaving him speechless and I can feel his grey eyes burning a hole into my back. I replay in my mind what he said as I leave the VIP area and I really do want to curl up in a corner and cry. I don't have thick skin and what he said just shows me he was way out of my league. If he felt that way why would he dance with me. Was that some type of sick joke to him? I roll my eyes at the thought of him as I make my way to the dance floor.

Kate is right where I left her and she's still dancing with Elliot. Apparently she was compatible with him. _Snap out of it Ana_. _What did you think he was going to say when he saw your pale face with this big eyes under some light_? My subconscious snaps at me. I ignore her and began to dance. Macklemore's "Can't hold us" blasts through the speakers and I began to move with the music. I'm trying to dance away the sting I got from Christians rejection and it isn't working. I want to look up at the banister to see if he is watching me but my pride wont allow me to. Obviously he doesn't like me so why cant I get him out of my mind? _Well he was the sexiest man you ever saw._ My subconscious says as she looks at me in disgust. Yeah - yeah even she doesn't like me right now. I sway my hips to the beat and I feel someone come up behind me. My eyes light up and I smile so hard it makes my face hurt. I knew he would come back. I turn around and there's no Christian. Only some guy who has had way to many tans and looks like he works out seven days a week. He grins down at me and pulls my body towards him. Who buddy! I put my hand on his chest and step back. I'm not into the body builder type guys. That's why I never hooked up with my good friend Jose. He smiles at me and pulls me back to his body. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Play it cool baby doll. I could be dancing with anyone in here and I chose you. You should be happy."

I frown and look up at him. Not only does he smell like cheap cologne his breath is also very lethal. I turn to walk away and he grabs my hand. He's smiling but I'm not.

"Hey let go of my hand!" I yell.

"Listen cupcake tone down the attitude and give me a dance." He says and aggressively yank me towards him.

"She said let her hand go."

My head snaps around and Christian is standing next to me and the body builder. The body builder laughs and steps away from me.

"Hey no need to get upset. Look how your lady is dressed. If you want people to stay away from her put some clothes on the bitch next time." He says snidely.

He turns to walk away and out of nowhere Christian punches him in the face. He grabs his jaw in shock and looks at Christian. My heart immediately starts pumping fast and I rush to Christian's side. I look at the body builder with worried eyes.

"You called me a bitch and he hit you. Lets call that a draw." I say nervously.

The body builder looks at Christian and I think he is sizing him up. Christian is much taller than him but the body builder has muscles for days with the help of steroids I believe.

The body builder shrugs his shoulders and walks off. I inwardly sigh and look at Christian. He is smiling down at me as if nothing has happened. This man is unbelievable. I put my hands on my hips and shake my head at him.

"Christian that man could have seriously hurt you." I say angrily.

He laughs and pulls my body close to him. He wraps his arms around me and we began to dance to Bruno Mars "When I Was Your Man". Gosh I love this song. I close my eyes and rest my head on Christian's chest and we dance slowly. He stiffens up but we continue to dance. I don't know why one minute he likes me and then when I touch him he gets all creepy on me. Men - they are from Venus and we are from Mars. The song goes off and he escorts me off the dance floor. He's gripping tightly onto my hand as we walk back to the VIP area. I feel all types of sensations running through my body. I don't know what it is. Well yes I do. I'm in the club with a hot guy and for the first time in my life I wish I wasn't a virgin so I could go home with him and not feel bad about myself in the morning. I cant lose my virginity to a one night stand what type of woman would I be. _A hoe! _my subconscious yells. I roll my eyes at her ignorance and scoot into the booth. Christian sits uncomfortably close to me and his cologne mixed with his sexiness is driving me wild. I look up at him and frown.

"Christian why did you hit that guy?" I ask him.

"Because he called you a bitch." He replies calmly.

I smile on the inside at the thought of him protecting me. Its kind of cool. However I don't like the idea of him resorting to violence.

"Christian you cant just go around hitting people. What if he goes to the security guards and tell them what you did?" I ask.

Christian looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Anastasia I can buy everyone in this club if I wanted to. Fuck that guy and fuck the security guards." He says arrogantly.

His arrogance is a bit much but I must admit its sexy. I smile devilishly at him and bite down on my bottom lip. He shakes his head and I release my lip.

"Do you have something against women who bite their lip?" I ask.

"No, I don't like how you keep biting your lip when you know it affects me." He replies.

What the hell this man is insane. How can he tell me not to bite my lip. It's my lip buddy it belongs to me. I roll my eyes and he runs his hands through his hair.

"That's a bad habit Anastasia."

I smile.

"I cant roll my eyes either?" I ask with an attitude.

He shakes his head and smiles. Oh goodness he must have drunk that whole bottle of Cristal.

"Listen Christian I don't mean to be rude but I have to be honest with you. I don't really want to be here with you." I admit.

His smile fades and he looks hurt. His thick tamed brows furrow and I believe he is genuinely lost on why I would say such a thing. Did he forget about how he rejected me?

"Christian you told me that we weren't compatible. That's code for I don't like you Ana and so I have no desire to be around someone that doesn't like me." I say enlightening him on our earlier conversation.

His face softens and he grabs my hands. I feel the charge and when I look into his eyes I think he does too because he looks at me intensely.

"Anastasia I do like you but I just feel you need some one that can give you what your looking for. You don't know me and you don't need to."

"How do you know what I need Christian?" I ask him curious to see what his answer will be.

He licks his lips and he pulls my hand up to his mouth. He gently kisses the back of my hand and places it into his lap. He sits it on top of his erection and I quickly pull it back. Christian laughs and I hold my head down to hide my flushed cheeks. He holds up my face and I look at him.

'Anastasia you cant even let your hand sit on my hard on and I'm wearing jeans. I only have sexual relationships. Nothing more. Your beautiful and your young. You will find a nice guy to take home to your parents." He says.

I'm so upset with him that I stand up and quickly leave the VIP area. I don't know why but I feel like he is getting a kick out of seeing me sweat. I find Kate on the dance floor with Elliot and I tap her arm. She looks at me and I instantly feel bad for what I am about to say.

"Kate I'm ready to leave." I snap.

She frowns and wipes the sweat from her forehead. I really feel like the worst friend in the world right now. She looks at Elliot and then looks back at me. Kate grabs my arm and leads me off the dance floor with Elliot following closely behind us.

"Ana I was kind of thinking we could get some rooms here for tonight." She whispers into my ear.

I watch Christian as he casually approaches us looking like he just stepped off of the cover of GQ magazine and I roll my eyes. There is no way I'm staying in Seattle for the night. I look at her and I poke my lip out. Time to pout.

"Kate please Christian is a jerk and I just wont to go home."

She looks at me and smiles weakly.

"Okay Ana. Let me tell Elliot goodbye and give him my number."

Kate walks towards Elliot and I look at everything in the club except for Christian. I can feel him looking at me but I refuse to give in. Kate walks up with a disappointed Elliot and smirking Christian. I frown. What the hell is he smirking at? Elliot extends his hand to me and I happily shake it.

"Nice to meet you Ana. See you guys tomorrow." Elliot says and turns to Kate.

He pulls her close to his body and gives her passionate kiss. This is awkward and I smile for no reason in particular and something hits me. He said I will see you two tomorrow. I look at Kate and she is still coming down from her Hollywood kiss.

"Where seeing Elliot tomorrow?" I ask.

Kate smiles and looks at Elliot. Yeah she has it bad already.

"Yes I told him we would get a hotel room and stay here for the weekend. Come on Ana it will be fun. Do you want to stay?" She asks me.

I shrug and frown. I don't have to work but I don't want to be the third wheel also. I'm sure Christian has some hot model he's hooking up with for the weekend. I look into my friends pleading eyes and I smile. Kate loves me and I can see she really like Elliot. I'll do it for her because I know she will do it for me.

"Sure Kate." I mumble.

She smiles and Elliot pulls her into his arms once more. Jeez. These two are acting like newlyweds. I accidentally look at Christian and his gaze is intense. He looks angry. Just great mean Christian is back. This man has been fifty different people since I met him. Kate brakes free from Eliot and they walk towards me with strange smiles on their face. Well see where this goes.

"Ana, Elliot has just offered for us to come to Christians place and stay there for the weekend." She says nervously.

I grab Kate's arm and I walk with her away from Elliot and Christian. This night is getting crazier by the minute.

"Kate these guys could be serial killers. Look at Christian he fit's the profile of a serial killer perfectly." I say in a low voice so only she could hear.

Kate looks at me and giggles.

"Ana he is not crazy. Come one Ana. Things like this just doesn't happen. We have met some hot guys and I don't want this night to end. Where only 19 once. Let's live a little." She says.

"We have no clothes - no tooth brushes - no nothing." I say.

'Ana we will go out tomorrow and get a few things. I will even pay for your stuff since its my idea to stay."

I roll my eyes. Kate is relentless. I know she is determined for us to stay. I don't want to be around the big bad wolf but once again I decide to do it for Kate.

"Sure Kate whatever. If Christian cuts my body into a million tiny pieces you can tell Ray it was all because you wanted to get into bed with Elliot."

Kate laughs and waves her hand in the air.

'Steele your so dramatic. Christian isn't a killer but he is a billionaire." She says and winks at me.

She walks off leaving me speechless. Just great. That's why he is so arrogant. I have no interest in him or his money. _Yeah I bet you don't._ My subconscious whispers and takes a sip of her martini. I slowly walk back to everyone and Christian is gone. Thank God. Elliot looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks so much Ana. Christian is really happy your coming back to Escala. I've never seen him get nervous about a girl and so you must be special. I gave Kate the directions and Christian is waiting on me. Later's." Elliot says and walks off.

I look at Kate and smile wryly.

"Let's have one more drink before we go." I suggest.

She giggles and nodes her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the reviews!;-))_

Chapter two

Its 2:30 am and Kate and I are stranded on a side street with a flat tire. My night just keeps on getting better. I'm leaning against the car watching Kate talk with the tow truck guy about run flat tires and I'm totally confused. I'm really just making sure this guy isn't a weirdo. Ray taught me some self defense moves and I will use them if I have to. I 'm catching bits and pieces of their conversation as I watch cars ride by. What I know I heard the tow truck guy say for sure is that " your run flat is going to have to be replaced butter cup" his words not mine. Kate walks back to me as a black Audi SUV pulls up behind us. The tow truck is in front of us. My heart skips a beat and I take a deep breath. This has to be Christian and Elliot. I can only imagine what Christian must be thinking and I wonder why he would agree to letting us come into his home. Strangers, women that he knows nothing about and then I giggle. I'm guessing the same reason I agreed to stay. To be there for the one you love. Yes its very unusual but ive heard of people doing worse.

"Ana I'll be back." Kate says before walking away.

She looks how I feel **tired**. Her drinks are slowly leaving her system and I think what she has agreed to do is weighing heavenly on her mind. We can always go home. What would they do? Nothing. Christian would happily show us to the exit. I watch Kate greet Elliot with a hug and a kiss him on the lips my thoughts of leaving for Portland drift away in the wind. She looks happy and Ive never seen her act this way about a guy. She grabs his hand and they walk to the tow truck driver. My eyes shift to Christian and he doesn't look happy. His beautiful face is covered with a scowl that burns me to the core. I must admit angry Christian is sexy. Ive had a shot and two drinks all I want to do is sleep. Not argue with a man I barely even know.

Christian stops in front of me and runs his hands through his unruly hair. Fury fills his eyes and my heart begins to beat fast. Crap is he crazy because he surely looks like a mad man right now. What did I do wrong?

"Anastasia do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" He asks. He puts his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. "I don't know what to even say to you." He growls.

I open my mouth and he shakes his head again. Huh?

"I know you cant control getting a flat tire but if you two would have left when we did then maybe you wouldn't have gotten one. Look what you have on. Anything could have happened to you. You could have been raped or worse!"

My subconsious looks at me and shakes her head. She even thinks he's ridiculous. For once were on the same page. Ive never been talked to this way. Not by Carla and not by Ray. I smile to keep myself from cursing him out and that pisses him off even more. Good. I'm not his child hell I'm not even his girlfriend.

"Christian I'm 19 years old. If I wanted to stay at a club until it closed that would be alright because I'm grown. An adult. That can vote and have a beer. Do whatever I please to."

Christian opens his mouth and I hold my breath. I know he is really going to go off now but he doesn't. He takes a step back and a small smile appears on his face.

"19?" He asks.

My eyes widen like a kid stuck with their hand in the cookie jar. I'm busted but he cant punish me. I'm still an adult and I'm sure he had a drink before he turned 21. _Well he's never going to sleep with you now. Liar. _My subconsious says. He wasn't going to before that either! I yell back. She sits down and buries her head into Mansfield Park. Round one goes to me. I grab Christians hand and smile at him.

"Yes I'm 19. I'm a college student who works hard and never goes out. Kate suggested we come to Seattle and party so here we are. Is there anything else you would like to know about me?" I ask hoping he doesn't think I'm a liar because I'm not.

Christian lightly squeezes my hand and nodes his head. So he does want to know more about me? Yes! _Don't get to excited. _My subconsious whispers. I ignore her and smile at Christian.

"I would you like to know if you want to get in the truck and sit down?" He asks.

My subconsious is bent over laughing and I really wish I could I slap her. I nod my head and we walk back to the truck. Christian opens the door for me and I climb into the front seat. He gets in and I look over at him. I want to turn away but his gaze is intense and I cant over power it. I sit speechless in the passengers seat with him caught up in a serious game of the staring contest. Minutes go by while we look at each other. I want to lean in and kiss him but the thought of his rejection from earlier holds me back. I think about his hurtful words and they break the spell. Incompatible. Such a hurtful thing to say. I forget his rude behavior and remember my manners.

"Christian I just want to thank you two for coming to get us. Were not sure how long it is going to take to get her tire fixed but I'm sure her car wont be ready until tomorrow."

Christian's scowl is gone and nice Christian is back. He's warm smile is inviting and when he licks his lips I cant help but to blush. He smiles at my discomfort. I think he likes it.

"I wanted to come." He says looking into my eyes.

I cant help but to feel his words mean so much more. I clear my throat and smile. I break the trance he has me in and I look out of the window.

"Do you and Kate do this often?" He asks hesitantly.

I look at him and quickly shake my head.

"Were not some wild party girls Christian. Honestly I never seen Kate look at any guy the way she looks at your brother. I didn't want to agree to staying with you but Kate is my best friend and I love her. If she has a good feeling about Elliot than I do." I reply.

Christians nods his head content with my answer and fumbles with the radio. He pushes a button and it cuts on. Gospel music escapes the speakers and I smile at him. I didn't see him as the church going type.

"You like gospel music?" I ask.

He smiles and turns down the radio.

"Taylor my body guard mostly drives and he must have had it on here. He usually only listens to classical music." Christian replies.

Body guard? Hmm. So Christian needs protection. I'll protect him. I imagine Christian naked on a bed while I prance around him in a sexy security guards outfit. That would be so hot. I see myself crawl onto the bed and climb on top of him. My cheeks turn red and Christian smiles at me.

"Is everything okay Anastasia? Do you feel sick? How much did you drink?" He asks very concerned.

"I'm fine." I reply a little embarrassed.

I'm definitely jumping the gun. He doesn't even think were compatible and I'm day dreaming about us having sex. _Would he really do all of this if he didn't like you? _My inner goddess says. My subconsious and I look at her strangely. We've never seen her before. Where did she come from? _Ive always been here I just didn't need a reason to come out until now._ She purrs. I laugh and Christian looks at me. He must think I'm nuts.

"Are you really okay Anastasia?" He asks.

"Yes I'm fine Christian. I now have I question for you." I say to him.

He turns his body towards me and smiles. I get a whiff of his scent and I slowly inhale it. He smells heavenly. His grey eyes scan my body and the tension in the truck becomes thick. He's so sexy I almost forget my question.

"Um yeah so do you and Elliot do this often? Bring home girls from the club." I ask.

He slowly shakes his head and I smile relieved. I don't want Kate to be another notch on Elliot's belt. Christian sits up in his seat and leans towards me. The charge is back and it begins to pull my body to his. Slowly were pulled to one another until his nose is touching mine. I close my eyes and poke my lips out.

"Anastasia I have something to tell you." He says with his mouth so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"Yes Christian, what is it?" I ask with my eyes still closed.

"Thank you you guys for waiting so patiently." Kate says as she and Elliot and climb into the truck.

Christian and I quickly lean back into our seats. Elliot looks at us and starts laughing.

"Christians in love and he's sitting in the tree. K-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Ana with a baby carriage." He laughs and slaps Christian on the back.

"Let's go little bro." Elliot says.

Christian sits back and his eyes are blazing. His chiseled jaw is tense and I think he might actually hit his brother. I touch his arm and he looks at me. Like a switch his face softens and he smiles. Wow he's perfect in every sense of the word. He starts the truck up and slowly pulls off.

"So what did they say?" I ask Kate.

"He said it will be ready tomorrow at noon. Elliot is going to take us to the mall in the morning for some clothes and then we will pick up my car." She replies.

"Great." I say with a fake smile.

Its **really** starting to sink in what I have agreed to and I'm a ball of nerves. HOW COULD I AGREE TO STAY WITH MEN I DON'T KNOW FOR THE WEEKEND! _Because your loose. _My subconsious says. I ignore her because even she knows that's a lie. _You want some excitement._ My inner goddess says. Maybe I do. Christian senses my discomfort and caress's my arm. That makes me even more nervous. He's acting fine now but he might act differently once were in his home. He might want sex. _Oh you wish._ My subconsious says and laughs. Whatever.

Finally we arrive at Christians home which is more like a tower in the sky and I have to keep reminding myself to act normal. The elevator opens up right into his condo and were greeted by Taylor. He seems friendly and definitely about business. Christian grabs my hand as he takes us for a tour of his place. My mouth drops open and I never get a chance to close it. His home is beautiful and I've never seen anything like it. He has a beautiful piano that I hope isn't only for show. In his living room you can see all of Seattle. The view is amazing. Most of his condo is white and its luxury at its best. White marble floors with beautiful furniture. I never want to leave and my body will be mad when I do. The guest room he put me in is bigger than Kate and my bedroom put together. Kate seems cool and I remember she comes from money. I must remember to take picks. Jose wont believe me when I tell him how awesome this place is. Christian and Elliot exit the guest room he has put me in and Kate stays behind. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Steele I am impressed. We meet the hottest guys in Seattle and they end up being Grey's." She sits down on the bed and looks at me. "Thank you Ana. I really like Elliot and I see something different in him. I'm blessed to have you as a friend. I promise to be a good girl tonight if you promise to be a bad girl." She says and kisses me on the cheek.

Her beautiful face lights up and we laugh. Only Kate could convince me to do something so crazy.

"Go have fun. I'm going to take a bath in that expensive white bathroom and I'm going to go to sleep." I say with a smile.

Kate stares at me for a moment and finally stands up. She runs her hands through her hair that is surprisingly still curled and smoothes out her dress.

"Okay Steele remember what I said. Holler if you need me." She says over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.

I exhale and lay back onto the plush king sized bed. I feel like I'm in a hotel room at the Four Seasons. His home is amazing and I began to wonder what type of company does he run. He looks so young to be so rich. I hear a soft knock on the door and I jump up. Christian walks into the room and smiles. He sneakers are off and I glance down at his feet. Their beautiful too. He leans against the wall and folds his arms across his chest.

"Anastasia I just wanted to say goodnight."

I smile to nervous to speak. If feel like I should hug him but why? That would be awkward. He stares at me for a moment like he's trying to read my thoughts.

"Christian your home is beautiful. I never want to leave." I joke.

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe you wont have to." He says smoothly.

I quickly look away to hide my blush. His mixed signals has me all over the place.

"Christian you cant say things like that. Remember you said we were incompatible."

He stands up straight and walk towards the door. His grey eyes meet my blue peepers and he cocks his head to the side.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I like you and I want to get to know you. Can I take you out tomorrow?" He asks.

"On a date?" I ask surprised.

Christian nods.

"Yes on a date."

"Um yeah. Yes! That would be great." I reply.

Christian smiles and grab the door handle.

"Have a good night Anastasia. T-shirts are in the dresser should you need one."

"Thank you Christian."

Christian closes the door and I drop back onto the bed. I pinch my arm to see if this is real. Hours ago I was Anastasia Steele college student with no life and now I'm in a million dollar condo with the man of my dreams. I'm being rewarded for being a good girl. Christmas has come early. I stand to go to the bathroom. The quicker I get washed. The quicker I can go to sleep and finally have my date with Christian. Tomorrow will be make it or break it for us.


End file.
